Fire What?
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: When the Fire Nation wins the war. Zuko helps Katara with a couple thing, While she helps him with something more...private. Zutara a little lemon
1. Your Coming With me

Okay this story is kind of diffrent. You don't see a lot of romance at first. It's like one of those fighting/romance stories. Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter one

* * *

About a year and a half ago, the Fire Nation won the war. Prince Zuko was back home with his home with Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

He was concidered Fire Lord in a year when he wed at the age of eighteen

Fire Lord Ozia looked upon his son, who bowed before him on the red marble floor. His once disgracful son, who he believed would never equal up to be a ruler, littlelown his son.

But his son, proved himself honorable by bringing him the Avatar.

Zuko looked at his father and smiled, he was happy to be back home, back with his honor, his throne, his birthright, and most of all being worthy of his own father again.

Not on that damned boat on the dreadful ocean, chasing the stupid avatar everywere, getting nothing when he fought the avatar, and losing his dignity slowly when he lost a fight with the child. Zuko felt his hair touch the back of his head, and his armor clink on the marble floor.

"What have you come to me for Prince Zuko?" Ozia asked in a voice so deep, and unforgiving. Zuko nodded and stood up.

"I have come to ask, what we are to do with the prisoners?" He asked in a deep and proud voice. No emotion at all on his handsome face. He saw the little monk's big eyes in his head, and the water benders, and the idiot worrior. He shook the thoughts away and looked at his father again.

Ozia nodded and looked at his son hard. "The water peasents will be under your control, you can do what you please with the girl, I would say put the boy in the slave house, but the avatar stays in the cell at all times," Ozia said with a cold smirk on his lips.

He threw Zuko a pair of keys. "Don't have to much fun." He said in a low uncalming voice.

Zuko nodded and walked out of the room. The keys jingling at his side. He came to a pair of big red doors. He smiled and put the key into the lock. He turned the key and turned it back and took it back out. He smiled and pushed the doors open.

He put the keys back into his pocket. He walked down the fleet of stairs and down to a hallway of cells. Cells on the right side of the room all the way down farther then the eyes could see. And same for the left side of the wall. He lit a torch on the wall and started walking down the hall. Looking into none of the cells but only looking forward.

His boots made 'clink clinking' noises as he walked down the dark and gloomy cell hallway. He walked up to a cell with the water tribe peasents inside and smiled.

Katara and Sokka looked up. Katara pushed her long brown hair that was down all the way to her waist and out of her little hairdo. Zuko acknoledged the way she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

And Sokka. His hair had grown a little longer and he had gotton stronger and taller. Almost as tall as Zuko was.

Katara walked up to the cell door. "Hope your happy Prince Zuko."she said coldly. She looked at the cell down the hall and sighed.

"You won, you got what you wanted, and the world is suffering now, are you happy." she asked again. Looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I am happy, I got everything I wanted back." He stopped. "More then happy." he said with a smirk.

She growled and walked over to the wall. She grabbed her glass and threw a little water wip at him. He looked at her and frowned. "Your lucky that I had armor on, girl." Zuko hissed coldly.

She shrugged. She walked over to her little bed. She laid down hard and looked at the ceiling. Sokka sighed and looked at his sister. "What do you want Zuko?" he said calmly.

Zuko smiled and unlocked the door. He pulled out a rope and wave it around in front of himself. "Your coming with me."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other. Sokka shrugged. They looked at Zuko curiously to what was going to happen, what he was going to do. "why do we have to go with you?" Katara said coldly. Zuko smiled. "Hes not coming just you." He said and smirked.

Katara crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on one side of her body, looking at the prince. He smiled and closed the door behind himself. "I get to decide what I get to do to you." He said. Katara gasped and her arms fell to her sides.

He walked up to her and tied her hands behind her back. He pushed her out of the cell. Katara back at Zuko and frowned. "What exactly are you going to do with me?" she asked trying not to show her fear, in her voice. "i'm not quite sure yet, maybe make you my bed mate, a slave, oh there are so many desisons, but I think I'll have my father's help deciding."

He said and smirked. She frowned and turned back around. He pushed her up the cell stairs. Katara lost her footing, and fell, but luckly Zuko caught her. He put her back on her feet. "Next time watch what your doing." He said. She frowned and looked at him. "It was your falt!" she shouted at him.

She turned back around and put her head down. Trying her best not to cry._ 'Why me? What did I ever do?' _she yelled mentaly. Zuko heard her whimper a little trying not to cry. Zuko smiled and kept walking behind her. He looked at her butt and smiled. _'Ya this I'm going to be gratful for.'

* * *

_

Hey how was that. I think it was a little funny at the end. The beginning was a little seriouse soI thought that I would add something funny to the end. No one likes boring seriouse stories. They liked funny and romantic. Well at least a little. Am I right? Well R&R

-Zutarafan


	2. The First Day

Okay this is a long chapter. And I might have taken the romance thing a little fast but what ever. R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter two

* * *

They walked up to a set of big doors. Katara sighed and looked at Zuko. "Please, don't make me do this." she bagged. He shrugged. "What has to be done will be done." He said. She frowned and lowered her head.

Zuko smiled and opend the doors. Him and Katara walked up the big red carpet with gold linning. She looked at the giant room and gasped. 'Wow' she said in a very quiet whisper. She looked at the fire around the Fire Lord and remembered why she was here.

She frowned deeply and kept walking. Zuko looked at the girl. 'She is really pretty, I fell sorry for her, maybe I sould have been a little nicer.' 'Shut up! You aren't suppose to like her or for that matter care!' Zuko nodded mentaly and looked back ahead at his father.

They walked up to the chair where the sire sat. Ozia looked at them and a nasty, cruel smile spread over his lips. She shivered and looked down at the rug.

"So, Prince Zuko what do you think we sould do to the pretty peasent?" Ozia asked not taking his eyes off of her. Katara gulped. She could feel his glare burning a hole right through her, into her soul.

Zuko looked up and smiled. "Anything you think of I will accept." he said with a smile on his handsome features. Ozia nodded and looked at his son. He looked back at the girl. "Look at me girl." Ozia said in a cold voice. Katara looked up at the beast and held her head hight. Hoping he would take it as a strenght sign.

"I will let you and Zuko decide what your fait shall be." he said looking at both of them. Zuko nodded. Katara sighed and took a deep breath. "Yes...your sire." She said through gridded teeth. She would never approve of the Fire Lord. Never!

"You have a choice, either you be my concibine, or Prince Zuko's." Ozia said. Zuko looked at his father with his mouth agap. Katara looked at him and her eyes grew big. Zuko looked at her. He closed his mouth quick and looked at her seriously. Katara looked back at the Fire Lord.

She but her head down. "What Prince Zuko...wants." she said in a whisper. Ozia looked at his son. "She could be both, but..." Zuko said. Ozia cut him off. "No son, sharing a concubine is not a choice, but since I have a lot of my own concubines and you have none, She has the choice of being your concubine, or...the slave house." He said with a smile on his face.

Katara looked up at the Fire Lord and a tear ran down her cheek. She looked at Zuko who had the same stone like expression. She cleared her throat and he looked at her. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. "Speak girl!" Ozia said looking at the two. She looked at him and sighed. "I would be...honored to be Zuko's...concubine." She siad choking on the words. She couldn't believe what she just did!

Zuko looked at her and nodded. He looked back at his father and smiled a little. Ozia smiled but not nice,friendly,not even warm. Just...cold..very cold. "Then it shall be. Zuko your concubine, or girl friend whatever you want her to be I don't care, will have a maid to do her hair,cloths, and everything she will need for personal needs." He said looking at his son and then at Katara at the last part.

Katara's eye twitched a little when the Fire Lord said, 'girlfriend.' Zuko nodded and untied Katara's hands. She rotated them infront of her and sighed. Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the doors. She took one last look at the Fire Lord and sighed.

She was '_Katara the water peasent'_, but now her name was '_Katara the great Zuko's concubine_.' Why? What did I ever do to anyone? Zuko looked at her and sighed. "I'm as stressed about this as you are, so stop your balling." He said to her. She looked at him and crossed her arms. "Does it look like I'm crying to you?" she said in a sour voice.

He shrugged. "So what will it be?"he said sofly. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked comfused. he sighed. "What are you going to be my...girl friend, or my concubine?" he asked quietly. She looked down. "Oh." He looked at her. "I guss I would rather be girl friend, I don't want to be used for sex whenever you please, and your...father could use me whenever he wanted to if I was a concubine." she said still looking down at the beautiful brown red wood of the floor.

He was a little shocked but then he was a little pleased. He cleared his throat making Katara look at him. "Well if your going to be my girl friend then I guess we have to act like it, and be..." he said. Katara stopped him and nodded. "Nice to each other, I know." she said and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that nice enough?" she asked. He looked surpriced and nodded. "That will do." he siad. And started to walk. Katara giggled and walked up to him. She didn't really want to be left alone in this place. She felt actually safe with Zuko. She grabbed his arm sofly and held firmly yet sofly. He looked at her and smiled.

He had never really had a girl friend before. And Katara was very pretty, if she took a bath, and nice cloths, and put her hair up she would look royal to you. "How about I bring you to our room and Nikki can get you cleaned up." he asked sweetly. She looked at him and nodded.

"That would be nice I haven't taken a bath for a while." she said and blushed alittle. Zuko nodded and opend a pair of giant red doors. She gasped when she saw the inside. The wall color was red on one wall and gold on the other. Linned with black. And the bed was gigantic. It had silk pillows and silk blankets, the whole thing was silk.

The curtains were a light red and the floor was soft carpet that was of course a red tint, but more of a pinkish color just not light enough. Zuko smiled. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked looking at his amazing room. 'This is where you have been sleeping all these days? Of course you were happy, we had to sleep in a cell with the mice.' she said to herself.

He walked her over to a door and walked over to a big closet. "You might want these." he said and tossed her a silk red and gold robe. "Thank you." she said and opend the door. She smiled and looked around. It was just like Zuko's room, but with a hot pool and a shower in the corner. She walked into the room and laughed. "It's beautiful Zuko!" she said. He nodded and walked in.

"You shower fist and then you get in the pool for relaxation." he said and smiled. He loved it here. He was here almost everyday when he was free from his father and his uncle. Speaking of Uncle Iroh, where the hell was he? Zuko asked himself. Hes probobly in the garden drinking tea with some men playing Pio-Sho. He shrugged and watched Katara.

"Well get out if you ever want me to get out." Katara said and giggled a little. Zuko nodded and closed the door. Katara stared at the bathroom in amazment. She stepped into the shower and grabbed a bottle that said, 'Ocean sensation' She shrugged and opend the bottle. She smelt it and sighed. It smelt like the ocean with something else in there. Like roses, or sugar, or something.

She poured some in her hair and started singing. Zuko smiled when he heard a sweet melody come out of the bathroom. So she sings when she showers. He walked over to his bed and layed down. He loved his bed. Then he heard someone knock at the door. "Come in." Zuko shouted from his bed. He got up and sat staring at the door.

A messanger boy walked into the room and walked up to Zuko. "I have a letter from the magesty." he said in a trembling voice. Zuko looked at the boy who looked about as young as the avatar did when he first started hunting him. "You are excused." Zuko said. The boy nodded and ran out the door closing it behind him. Zuko opend the letter and read.

He smiled and folded the paper up. He stuck it in his desk in his night stand by his bed.

Katara smiled and shut off the water. Then she frowned. While I'm having all this Sokka's still in the dungeons. She felt a tear run down her cheek when she thought of Aang and Sokka. She hadn't seen Aang since trial, that was three weeks after they were captured and brought to the Fire Nation.

Aang was so sad, so lifeless. When she last saw him. She started crying and remembered Zuko. She wipped the tears off of her cheeks. Why have I been so nice to him. When he asked that question. _'What will it be?' _She tottlaly melted. And when he said. _'Well I guess since your going to be my girl friend.' _She tottaly gave away.

She had never had a boy friend and for some reason. She was kind of glad it was Zuko. She sighed and put her foot in the water. She stopped and took it back out. "Maybe Zuko would join me." She said to herself. She put the robe on and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Zuko laying on the bed, smiling.

"Zuko." she asked quietly. He looked at her. "Ya?" he asked. She looked at the wall. She took a deep breath and looked back at him. "Would you like to join me in the hot pool?" she asked and blushed a little. He sat up. "Yes...I mean ya sure." he said. She smiled and laughed a little. He walked up to his closet again and took out something.

"What is it?" Katara asked. He smiled and threw it at her. It looked like two small pieces of material sewed togeher. "It's called a sho, it's made out of a special batiste." Zuko said as Katara abserved it. "You put it on, this goes over the top and this goes over the bottom." Zuko said pointing out the pieces of matreial. She looked at him like he was crazy. "You really think I'm going to wear this?" Katara asked putting the material up to her.

Zuko nodded. "At least try it on, Iroh bought it a long time ago for god knows what." He said. Katara looked at him. "Don't worry I won't go in, just hurry up." he said. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. She put the little top over her breast and shrugged. It was beautiful it was blue with black linning. She put the bottom on and looked into the water. She looked pretty good. But it showed to much skin for Katara's tast.

"Hurry up Katara." Zuko shouted knocking on the door. "Okay hold on, I have it on, it's just that..." Katara said. But was cut off by Zuko opening the door. She looked at him. He smiled and purred. "Sexy." he said. She laughed and threw a water whip at him. He laughed and dried the water off of himself.

"Now it's my turn out!" he said. She shrugged and walked over to the water. She looked at him and walked into the water slowly. She laughed inside. 'I'm so going to get you horny, and laugh Zuko.' She said in her head. She knew teenage hormones were the worst. Zuko watched as her slender body meat with the water. She was so graceful. Zuko stared at her and threw off his armor. Katara laughed a little and kept going moving as good as she could.

She put her hands on her sides and slid down all the way to her hips and brought them up to her hair. She liftes her hair up and let it fall again. Zuko watched. 'Damn her, Shes HOT! But if she wants to play then let the games begin' Zuko said in his head. Zuko smiled and pulled off his shirt. He flexed his muscles a little. Katara looked at him and shook her head. She started dancing in the water moving her hips as much as she could.

Zuko smiled and pulled his pants off, leaving his boxers. Katara looked at his legs and felt a tingle. She growled and bent down. She touched her leg and brought her hand slowly up her head. Zuko looked at her breast and watched her touch herself. 'Damn shes good.' Zuko said. He walked into the water and started walking toward her.

She smiled and turned around. Zuko smiled and watched her look back and she slid her hands up and down her stomach and sides, all the way to the lining of her crotch. Then she slapped her butt. Zuko growled and grabbed the oil on the side of the bath. He opend it and rubbed it on his chest. "Mmmm...warming sensation." he said and heated his chest so steam rolled up. Katara growled and brought some water up and rapped it around herself.

She moved it around her body making it sparkle. Zuko smiled and walked over to her when her eyes were closed. He grabbed his dagger from his pants that were close to them. He cut her top so it was held by a little piece of string. He threw the dagger back on his pants and watched Katara put the water back.

She opened her eyes and drew back a little. Zuko smiled kissed her. Her eyes got big and she put her hand behind his head making the kiss more forceful. Zuko smiled and pulled on her top a little. It snapped and he caught it making sure Katara wouldn't notice. She didn't do anything so Zuko took this as a sign that she hadn't noticed.

He pulled his head back and smiled. "You still want the warming sensation?" he said and smiled. Katara laughed and walked back a little Zuko smiled and put the piece of fabric behind his back. She smiled and looked at Zuko. He stared and nodded. She raised an eyebrow and looked down. She screamed and covered herself.

Zuko walked up to her and patted her back. "It's okay, It's not like this is the first time you've ever shown your self." he said and looked at her. She blushed and looked away. "Oh, so this is your fist time, ever doing this, but your so good at it!" he said. She shrugged. "I've never had a boy friend before, I use to dance so thats why I guess you thought I had." she said and blushed deeper.

Zuko smiled and shrugged. "So are we done trying to make each one of us horny or enjoy our hot pool?" he asked. She looked at him and frowned. She cleared her throat and looked down at her breast. Zuko shrugged. "So?" he said and smiled. She frowned and sat down. She looked at the clear water and grabbed the piece of cloth Zuko had thrown into the water. She covered her self. She moved her hands around fast and the water turned dark.

Zuko frowned and watched her walk to the deeper part of the pool. She sat down and put the fabric on the side behind her. She smiled and looked at him. "Much better." She said. He frowned and walked over to her. "You just had to ruin the fun didn't you?" he teased. She smiled and then looked at the water. Aang and Sokka always said that when she said no for something they wanted to do.

She felt tears and shook her head. I have to forget about them I have a new life now, a new life. She repeated in her head. I'm Zuko's girl friend. She nodded and looked at Zuko with a smiled on her face. She dunked under and swam over to Zuko. She glidded her hand from his pant line and up his chest. She appeard above the water and her hand went all the way up his chin. She laid on his chest. He felt her breast on him and smiled. She kissed him and put her hands in his hands.

When she let go he smiled. "Wow, you sould do thats more offen." he said and laughed a little. She put a finger on his lips and kissed him again. He purred. "Sexy." he said. She smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

As I said maybe a little to fast but you'll kind of see why in the next chapter. R&R

-Zutarafan


	3. Iroh's sneeky plan

Okay this chapter explains a lot of what happend last night with Zuko and Katara. I just had to do that, that was a lot of Zutara goodness! Well please R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter three

Iroh's sneeky plan

* * *

Katara woke up and felt something refreshing all around her. She opend her eyes and smiled. It was only water. She heard something beside her and looked. She gasped and covered her mouth. It was Prince Zuko sleeping. She looked over at the side of the pool and saw cloths thrown everywere. She looked down and saw she was nacked! She quickly swayed over to the side and jumped out. She grabbed a robe and put it around her.

"what happend last night?" she asked out loud. "Where am I?" She looked back at Zuko. He moved a little from the noise but stayed asleep. Katara sighed in relief. She walked over to the cludder of cloths and started searching throw them.

She grabbed her cloths and looked at them. "Torn and mattered." she whispered and sighed. She looked at Zuko and shrugged. "Hes pretty sound asleep." she whispered. She pulled on her cloths and looked at Zuko again.

She shook her head and walked over to the door. She looked at something shiny on the floor by Zuko. She looked around and walked over to it. She picked it up and saw it was just some oil. She put it down and walked back to the door. She opend it slowly hoping it wouldn't creak. It creaked a little and she held her breath. She looked at Zuko. He stirred a little and fell back asleep. She walked out and closed it slowly.

She saw it was his bedroom but still had no idea how she had gotton here. She walked over and slide her hand acrossed his silk blanket. She smiled and sat on it. She rubbed her temples. "What happend last night, I don't remember a thing." she growled and laid down.

She looked over and saw two bottles glitter. She sat up and got off the bed. She walked over to his desk which they were on. She grabbed the green colored one that said: Safty First. She shrugged and picked up the blue colored bottle that said: Warming something. the last part was scratched out or something. She opend the first bottle and smelt it.

She smiled at the rosy scent. She closed it and opend one of his drawers. Nothing but a bunch of papers and envolopes.

Zuko woke up and looked around him. "What am I doing in the bathroom?" he asked himself out loud. He looked over and saw his cloths on the side of the pool. He looked down and noticed he was nacked. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed his cloths. He pulled them on quick and walked out of the pool. He looked down on the ground and saw a set of footprints walking up to the door.

"What happend last night?" he said in a whisper. He walked up to the door and opend it slowly. He saw someone looking throught his desk.

Katara closed it and walked over to the big doors. "I don't know how I got up here from the cells, but I know I'm sure not going to wast my time standing around in Prince Zuko's room." she said out loud.

Zuko's eyes grew a little bigger when she said his name. He opend the door all the way and hide in the shadows behind the door.

Katara looked back and saw nothing. She shrugged and opend the door. She walked out and closed them behind her. Zuko growled and ran over to the doors. He opend them and followed the girl down the hallway.

Iroh smiled when he saw what his nephew and the girl did. He dug something out of his pocket and smiled at it. "So this beauty does work." he said and kissed the bottle. "My nephew needed something in his life to enjoy." He put it back in his pocket and looked over at the woman next to him. "So Iroh what does this stuff do anyways?' asked the girl. Iroh looked at the girl with a grin on his face.

"It makes the hormones over take the person so they don't know what thier doing and don't really remember." he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Come on Destiney before we miss them for breakfast." he said and they walked into the special dinning room for him and Zuko.

Zuko walked up right behind the girl when he got a bad flsh of pain run through his head. He growled and held his head.

Katara heard something behind her. She turned around and felt a flash of pain run through her head. She was starting to remember a little of what happend last night. She looked up and saw her 'boy friend.'

Zuko looked up and saw it was just Katara his 'girl friend.' Now he remembered a little of last night. But he didn't remember going into the bathroom, and falling asleep in the hot pool. He stood up and smiled a little. The pain was gone but that still hurt like hell. Katara looked at him and stood a little straighter to. "Good morning Prince Zuko." Katara said in a polite manner.

Zuko nodded and walked up to her. He grabbed her hand. "Good morning Katara." he said. Katara felt a very familiar felling in her stomch. She was hungry. Zuko felt the same thing and looked back at Katara."You want to go get breakfast?" he asked. She nodded and held his hand. Zuko sighed and started walking. They walked up to a pair of smaller yet big brown doors. Zuko let go of Katara's hand and pushed open the door. He walked in and Katara followed.

Iroh and Destiney were sitting at the table drinking tea. Destiney looked up and smiled. "Good morning." she said in a happy sweet voice. "Good morning." Katara said and smiled. Katara walked up to the cushion by Destiney and sat. "Do you mind if I sit here?" katara asked Destiney. Destiney smiled and shook her head. "Not at all dear, Zuko come come now sit." she said and motioned Zuko a spot right next to her and Katara.

Zuko rolled his eyes and gave a little growl. He sat next to the girls. Iroh smiled and looked at them all. Katara and Destiney giggling and smiling. While Zuko, being himself. Frowning, and all glumy. Iroh cleared his throat. "Why Prince Zuko you didn't introduce me to your friend here." Iroh said. Zuko looked up at his uncle and sighed.

"Uncle this is Katara...my girl friend." he said.

* * *

Wow Zuko doesn't seem so happy about all of this. Well in the next chapter I'll be nice to Zuko and let him be happy! Well please R&R

- Z.F


	4. Breakfast

okay in this chapter theres a little more drama. Well nothing as bad not even close as bad as the second chapter. So R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter four

Breakfast

* * *

Iroh smiled and took another drink of his tead. He pushed his plate in front of him and sighed. "Now Prince Zuko you sould eat you need your energy." Iroh said and smiled. Katara nodded and took a sip of her wine. She looked at Zuko. 

"Your uncle is right, you might need your energy for your 'important' job."

Katara said and shrugged. She put the cup back up to her lips and took a sip.

"Well this was fun, I wait to see you all at Lunch." Destiney said and stood up. She bowed her head in respect. Zuko and Iroh nodded back. Destiney walked over to Katara.

"I'll come to your room before lunch so I can help you get ready." she whispered in Katara's ear. Katara nodded. Destiney walked out of the room.

Iroh looked at the two and smiled. "So Katara will you be joining us today?" Iroh asked. Katara raised an eyebrow. "Join you guys for what?" she asked.

She looked at Zuko. He was slumpped his head in his hands. Elbows in his lap. She sighed and looked up at Iroh. "Why my dear, join Prince Zuko to his meatings, and all the important stuff he has to do today? You could be his...secratary." he said.

Katara spit the drink back in the cup and looked at Zuko. He looked at her and laughed. "Ya...right her be my secratary." Zuko said and laughed. He stopped and wipped some tears from his eyes. Katara and Iroh had their hands crossed across their chest.

Zuko stopped. "You were seriouse?" he practicly yelled. Iroh nodded and took another sip of his tea. Zuko looked at Katara and growled. "Fine, but she has to stay out of my way!" he mummbled. Katara mouthed what he had said. He growled toward her. She smiled and looked at Iroh.

"Well dear I think Prince Zuko sould bring you two back to the room so you both can get dressed, and ready." Iroh said and got up. He walked over to the door and opend it a crack. "And Prince Zuko be nice to your...girl friend." he said and grinned. He walked out the door and clossed it slowly behind him.

Zuko growled and looked at Katara. She smiled and got up. "Where are you going?" Zuko asked with a smirk on his face. Katara stopped and looked back at him. "Well come on, you heard Iroh, he said we have to get ready." she said with confusion in her voice.

Zuko smirked and sat back a little. "You're not going anywere, I'm going to the meatings alone, you stay in the room and do whatever you do." Zuko said and looked at his hand. Katara growled and stomped her foot. "Your uncle said to be nice to me not lock me up in your damn room!" she yelled at him. He shrugged.

"I'm the Prince I do whatever I want to, and you do whatever I say you do." Zuko said and looked up at her. "And I say you are not going to the meatings, or anything else I have to go to." Zuko said and stood up. He walked past her and walked up to the door.

Katara walked over to him. She cleared her throat making him look at her. She slapped him acrossed the right side. The side without the scar. He stood there for a second. Then his hands turned into flames. She smiled. "You deserved it as much as this..." she said. She slapped him again on the other side of his face, the side with the scar.

He looked at her and his hands became glowing in flames. She was breathing deep and then slapped him again. She went to slap him again but he grabbed her hand. She cried out in pain when the fire touched her skin. Tears started running down her cheeks and she gridded her teeth.

He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to the wall. His face got so close to her face she could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. He moved his face to her ear. "Wrong move wench." he whispered to her. Katara gasped and watched him. He came back to her face. A big frown on his lips.

She looked around and saw a basin full of water. She tried to bend it but it didn't move. She couldn't focus. She looked back at him closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'It's either this or die.' She opend her eyes and looked into his serious golden ones. She leaned up closer so their noses were touching. Zuko's eyes moved down and back up.

She leaned up and her lips touched his. His eyes grew big and his head jurked back. He looked at her. He smiled a little and kissed her back. She gasped at the sudden movement and drew up a little. He put her hands up high above them on the wall and they twined their hands together.

Zuko pulled his head back and smiled down at her. She smirked. "Now can I go?" she asked in a whisper like voice. They were both breathing a little deep. Trying to catch their breath from the long kiss. He smiled and nodded. "Just...don't get in my way and we'll be okay." he said and put his forhead on hers.

"We better go and get ready, it's going to be a long day today." he said and smiled. Katara felt his breath on her face. It was so warm, and that kiss was amazing and so deep, so warm, _Duh! Hes a Firebender, remember? Or are you to stuck in Zuko land to remember that?" _No I'm not! _Your in love with him aren't you? You little slut, remember what happen with Haru, and Jet? _

Katara sighed and smiled up at him. "Ya lets get ready." she said. He nodded andstoodback to give her room. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room.

Iroh and Destiney smiled. They saw the whole thing when they were in the kitchen. Iroh smiled and opend the door. Destiney stepped out after him. "Did you use that potion again?" she asked and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

Iroh shook his head. "No I didn't that was all them." he said with a big grin from ear to ear. He looked at Destiney. She had a shocked look on her face and looked at Iroh. She smiled. "Your good." she said. He nodded. "Thank you, but lets hope my nephew doesn't get to wild." he said and laughed.

Destiney rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "This sould be interesting." she said and left the room. Leaving an old man who had an evil plot sprewing up in his mind.

* * *

This chapter is funny and a little romantic. You'll see some more romance in the next chapters.

Coming up next chapter five: Zuko and Katara go to the meetings and meet some new people, but what will happen when they get back exhausted and some musles need some rubbing. next chapter doesn't really have lemon well not a lot. So don't get to scared. R&R

- Z.F


	5. Gettign ready for luch

Okay another chapter for everyone. Well R&R...ENJOY!

* * *

chapter five

Getting ready for lunch

* * *

Iroh smiled and walked down the same stairs that lead down to the cells. He walked up to the water tribe boy's cell and knocked on the bars. Sokka lokked at the man and sighed. "What?" he asked. Iroh sighed and smield a little. "Do you want to see your sister again?" he asked. Sokka shot up and ran over to the bars.

"Yes please I would do anything to be with her again." he said. He looked in the old man's face. Iroh smiled and opend the cell door. "I have a proposition for you young one." Iroh said. Sokka nodded. "I will do anything to see Katara." Sokka said in a whisper.

Destiney sighed and looked in the mirror. "Why do me and Zuko have to have this damn thick hair?" she said and put her brush on the table. "I'm a year younger then my cousin but he acts younger then I do." she said and laughed a little. She put her hair up in the bun and walked over to her closet. She opend it and pulled out a red silk gown. "Perfect." she said and pulled off her pajamas. "Sije!" Destiney shouted. A woman walked into the room. "Yes ma'm?" asked Sije. "I would like to get dressed please."

Destiney said. She held her long black and red hair back and let Sije to put on all the under cloths. Destiney nodded in thanks and pulled the silk dress over her head. It was a short red silk dress. That went all the way down to her thighs and had little slits on the sides. She loved this dress because Zuko had bought it for her before he was banished. "Love you cousin." Destiney said and took out her black eye shadow.

Katara and Zuko walke down the hall hand in hand. 'Just wait Zuko wonce I get get what I want I'll leave you, just hope I can pull this act off without him noticing.' she thought. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and opend the door. She walked in and sat on the bed. "You can get ready I'm going to wait for Destiney to come and help me." Katara said and stayed on the bed. Zuko nodded and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a black tunic. With a pair of black pants.(okay I know as you can tell I like black) He slipped them on and turned to Katara. "How does this look?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Makes you look more...dangerouse." she said. "And dangerouse looks hot on you." she said and giggled. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He got on top of Katara and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. He smiled and put his tongue in her mouth. She sighed when she felt his tongue rub against her tongue. She giggled a little and pulled back. "Destiney should be here in a little bit." she said. Zuko nodded and rolled off of her.

Sokka and Iroh walked down the halls and walked up to a pair of big brown doors. Iroh opend them. He waved his arm motioning Sokka to go in. Sokka walked in and gasped. It was a giant room with a big bed,a closet,and everything was a blue color. He looked at Iroh and smiled. Iroh nodded. "This is your room until you and Destiney move in together." He whispered the last part. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "I said this is your room." he said. "No after that." Sokka said and walked over to the bed. "Just never mind, now get ready, lunch is almost ready and I need to get your date ready." he said and closed the door behind him. "How do I know where I'm going?" Sokka shouted. He growned and walked over to the closet. He opend them and pulled out a blue tunic with some matching pants. He pulled off his old ragged robe and pulled on his tunic and pants.

* * *

So how was that? Just wait until you see who Sokka's date is. You'll all laught at the next chapter I know I will. Well untill next time. R&R

- Z.F


	6. Lunch

Okay well heres another chapter. Hope everyone had aGood Christmas, or Whatever other Holiday you have. Well R&R. ENJOY!

* * *

chapter six

lunch

* * *

Destiney smiled and put on blood red lip stick. She looked just like Zuko long black hair, beautiful golden eyes,strong,smart, and what they were most popular with was their perfect figures. Destiney has perfect curves. And Zuko was built strong and in perfect condition.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wonder who uncle has in mind for me?" she asked and laughed. "Gotta love uncle Iroh." she said and walked over to her dresser. She picked up a necklace her aunt had boughten her before she died. She felt so bad for Zuko when she past away, they both cried that whole month straight, not even uncle could perk them up. She remebered holding Zuko and crying with him in their room untill they cried themselves to sleep. She smiled at the good yet bad memories.

Zuko walked down the hall and stopped infront of Destiney's door. He promiced Katara he would be back in a minute with Destiney. He knocked on the door and stood back. Destiney looked back and smiled. "Coming." she shouted and sat her stuff down. She quickly put on her blue and red crystal on and ran over to the door.

She opend it and smiled. "Hey Zuko, do you need anything?" she asked and moved aside for him to come in. "Ya I came here to get you, Katara needs help getting ready remember?" he asked. "Ohh...I'm so sorry I forgot I was still getting ready, but I'm ready I just needed to put this on." she said. She brought her hand up to the crystal and sighed.

"I miss her." she said. Zuko nodded and grabbed her hand. He squeazed her hand and smiled. "We all do, but shes in a better place, she would want us to move on." she smiled and looked at him. She hugged him and laughed. "I remember me being bigger then you, now your three times taller then me." she said and laughed. Zuko smirked and hugged her back. "I love you cousin." Destiney whispered into his chest. Zuko nodded. "I love you too."

Sokka looked at himself in the mirror. He had lost some weight but gotton more built. Sokka sighed and walked over to the window. He saw the sun over the horizon and looked at the fire nation city they were in. "Beautiful yet so disgratful." he whispered to the little people below. Running here and there, hurring to get to their loved ones. He sighed and smiled. "Oh well what ever this Iroh guy wants it'll probobly be worth doing to see Katara again." he said and walked over to the dresser in the middle room wall. He picked up the brush and took out his hair. He brushed it and put it back in the ponytail he always wore and smiled.

Katara sighed and closed the drawer. "Zuko where did you put the plans? I know you have to have something." she whispered. She growled and jumped on the bed. Her hand hit something under Zuko's pillow. She brought her head up and crawled over to the pillow. She picked it up and smiled. "Zuko's journal, perfect!" she said and opend it. Her eyes scanned it and she smiled. Exactly what she was looking for. She closed it and put it back under the pillow. She looked at the door handle. Someone was opening the door. She quickly sat up and looked at the door. Zuko walked in with a laughing Destiney. "Yes good times good times." she said and looked at Katara. "Okay so what are we going to do with you?" she asked. She smiled and grabbed one of the dresses she had brought. How abour we go looking alike? I have a blue dress just like this one." she said and grabbed it. It was just like Destiney's short blue and had little slits on the sides.

Iroh smiled and opend the door to Sokka's door. Sokka was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. He looked at Iroh and smiled. "Do I get to see my sister yet?" he asked. Iroh laughed and sat down on the bed beside him. "You will see her when we eat, but you still have to do this." he said. Sokka nodded. "What exactly do I have to do?" he asked. "You are going to lunch with your date, my niece Destiney." he said. Sokka's mouth dropped and he nodded. "Okay when do I meet her?" he asked. "How about now, I'm pretty sure we will find her, your sister, and Prince Zuko getting ready in his room." he said. Sokka growled and nodded. Iroh frowned and patted his back. "But you must not quarrel with my nephew, you have to remember I'm letting you see your sister and it's under Prince Zuko's rule." Iroh said. His face very serious. Sokka sighed and nodded. "Lets go." he said.

Destiney and Katara walked out of the room. Katara was dressed and had her hair up and her make-up on. Zuko smiled and nodded. "You look beautiful Katara." he said. "Thank you." she said. He looked at Destiney and laughed. She had her arms crossed over he chest and had a waiting face on. "Thanks Destiney and your looked as beautiful as ever." he said. She smiled and hugged him. Katara stared at them and looked at Zuko when they seperated. Zuko saw the jelousy in her face and laughed. "Katara it's okay shes my cousin Princess Destiney." he said and Destiney smiled. "Thats right we grew up together we've been together through the tuff times and the good times." she said patted his back. "Well shall we go to Luch?" he asked blushing a little. Katara and Destiney laughed and they left.

Iroh and Sokka walked into a big room with a long table in the middle of the room. Sokka looked at Iroh. "I thought you said we were going to Zuko's room." he said. Iroh smiled and shrugged. "Everyones coming here so we sould just wait here for them unstead of getting lost looking for them." Iroh said. Sokka looked at him with disbelief in his face and shook his head. "How long have you lived here and you said you would get lost!" he shouted. Iroh shrugged. "I'm old give me a break." Sokka rolled his eyes and walked over to the fire place.

Destiney, Zuko, and Katara walked down the halls, laughing, talking, and Destiney showed Katara a little trick with her fire. They walked up to the doors and Zuko opend them. They walked in and Katara gasped. "Wow it's so big!" she whispered. Zuko nodded and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him. He pointed to Sokka and smiled. Katara looked at smiled. "Sokka!" She said. Sokka looked at her and smiled. "Katara." he said. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!" she said in his shirt. He nodded and let go of her. "I like your dress." he said. She smiled wider and laughed. "Thanks, and you look great too." she said. He nodded and they walked over to the table. Iroh walked up to them and tapped Sokka on the shoulder. "Sokka this is Destiney." he said and pointed to Destiney who was talking to Zuko. She laughed and hugged him. He hugged her back and she moved from side to side making them move.

Katara laughed and looked at Iroh. "Is Destiney Sokka's date?" she asked. He nodded. "I made a deal with him that if he went to lunch and dinner with her that he could see you." he said. She looked at Sokka and hugged him again. "You did that all just to see me?" she said and laughed. "Your such a good brother!" Zuko and Destiney let go of each other and looked at Katara and Sokka. Zuko smiled and Destiney pulled him over to them. Sokka and Katara let go and looked at them. Destiney smiled and walked up to Katara. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Katara nodded and they walked to the other side of the room. Destiney put her hands on Katara's shoulders and laughed. "Zuko said when we were done eating we would be able to go to the garden if you wanted. Just you and me, just some girl time and we could even practice with each other." she said.

Katara smiled and nodded. "I would love to." she said. Zuko watched them and smiled. She must have said yes. He looked at Sokka and Iroh. Sokka was looking at him weird and Iroh was talking to a servent. Zuko looked back at Sokka and his smile disappeared. Sokka walked up to him. "Don't touch my sister! And I mean it!" he whispered in his ear. Zuko growled. "I think thats up to her." he whispered back. Sokka laughed. "I mean it." he whispered he looked back at Iroh and back at Zuko. "Don't touch her!" he said and walked over to the girls. Zuko stood there. Why should I listen to that water tribe peasent? I'm the prince of the fire nation and hes in the fire nation! Zuko frowned even more and walked over to Iroh. "When will lunch be served?" he asked. Iroh looked at him and smiled. "It's ready Prince Zuko, their just waiting until you tell them to bring it out." he said. Zuko nodded and walked over to the girls and Sokka.

"Take your seats lunch is ready." he said. Everyone walked over to the table and sat by their date. Well except for Iroh of course. Katara sat next to Zuko. And Destiney sat next to Sokka on the other side of the table. So they were right across from Katara and Zuko. The servents came out with the food and set it all on the table. Katara and Sokka stared at all the food in front of them in silence. I've never seen so much food in my life! They both thought. But Zuko and Destiney were talking to each other like nothing was in front of them. Their probobly used to all of this food. Katara thought. She grabbed the wine and took a sip. Zuko looked at her and smiled. "Destiney and I thought you should start us off." Zuko said. "You mean in prayer or just say eat?" she asked. Zuko laughed. "Just say eat since we have totally diffrent gods." he whispered. She nodded and put her glass up. "Eat." she said.

Everyone started putting food on their plates and eating. Destiney and Zuko had little on their plates and were eating little bites at a time. Sokka and Katara had quite alot of food on their plate and were stuffing their faces. Katara started to slow down when she noticed this and waved her hand, hitting Sokka with a little water wip on his head. He looked at her.'Don't!' she mouthed. Sokka nodded and took little at a time. She smiled and took another bite.

* * *

Well how was that? It was kind of a long chapter then yet it wasn't. And what did you think of the Sokka thing. Wow he was pretty mean to Zuko! Well Happy New Year! R&R

- Z.F


	7. The evening's light

okay well here is another chapter for Fire What? Well R&R

ENJOY!

* * *

chapter seven

The evening's light

* * *

After lunch they all had tea, desert and talked. Katara was talking to Zuko, Sokka was talking to Destiney, and Iroh left. He said he had to get something. "So do you want to go to my birthday ball my uncle Iroh is throwing?" Zuko asked looking at her. She nodded. "When is it?" she asked. "In about a week, we should go shopping and you can get your own dress, unless you want to wear one of my mother's." he said.

Katara smiled and laughed. "Whatever you want me to do, What color did your mother like?" she asked. Zuko smiled. "Blue, purple, and black." he said. Katara smiled. "I can live with that." Zuko smiled more and grabbed her hand. "I show you them." she followed him out the door, but stopped inn the hallway. "But what about Sokka and Destiney? I thougth we were goingt o the garden to practice?" she asked. Zuko nodded. "How about tommaro if that is alright, we just got them together, and I bet they want a little bit of alone time." she nodded and they walked off.

Sokka watched them and frowned deeply. Destiney put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay he's probobly going to show her my mother's dresses." she said and put her hand back on her lap when he settled down. "How do you know?" he said and looked at her. And eyebrow cocked.

Destiney laughed and shrugged. "It happens when you have a cousin who knows nothing about what woman like, and want." she said and stood. "Would you like to go the gardens? They have the most beautiful flowers in the whole Fire Nation." Sokka looked back at the door and nodded. He stood and grabbed Destiney's hand. And they walked out the door also.

While all of this was happening Iroh was down in the cells talking to someone. "Okay if this plan works out the way we plan it to we can have you out and you can finish your duty." Aang steeped out of the shadows and for the first time in a year smiled. "Okay Iroh, but what if it doesn't I'll be stuck in here forever and, but wait the fire nation already won the war what could I possibly do to help now?" he asked all the faith in his voice once again dying, just like his pride, hope, and his honor.

"Well Avatar Aang, Ozia has not completely won this war yet, he declares he has, but he still has not won over the water tribe nations, and a pretty big section of the earth nation." Iroh said. Aang looked at him and smiled. "Fine, but why would Ozia lie to his people and half the world? And wouldn't people kind of notice that the war wasn't finished? Is that why he will not let me go yet?" he asked, the avatar's hope was once again fading. Iroh sighed. "Because my brother is one of the best liers there ever was, he has his ways Aang, he has special people blocking off the places not yet ruled by fire nation, And yes Avatar Aang that is why he will not let you go, he is afraid you will find out and stop this war from finishing." he said averting his eyes to the ground.

Zuko opend a door and led Katara in. Katara gasped and started exploring the room. "It's like a giant closet." she said. Zuko nodded and smiled. "It is a closet, Katara." he said. She blushed a little and looked away. "Oh." she whispered. She laughed and ran her fingers through the dresses hanging on carts in the middle of the room. "Wow these dressed are beautiful Zuko." she whispered more to herself then him. He nodded and grabbd one on a special hook. "This is the one my mother wore the most, she even wore it the day before she died." he said and ran his fingers on the dress. She walked up to him and looked at it.

"Do you mind if I wear that one?" she asked softly. He nodded and smiled. "I would rather you wear it, instead of it being cramed in a closet." he said and handed it nicely to her. She smiled and observed it. It was red and blue, it was ruffled at the bottom and at the sleeves. Then on the sleeves it went down and ended in a V on your hand. It had a tie around the middled and it hung on the back. It was even open a little on the back. "Can I try it on?" she asked. Zuko nodded and pointed to a door. "You can dress in there if you want, it's a bathroom, but no one really uses it." he said.

She nodded and ran over to it. She opend the door and walked inside. She closed the door and looked around. "I wonder why no one uses it?" she whispered to herself. It was a nice bathroom. It had red wall paper and a big bath at the back. She shrugged and untied her robe. She took off her pants and set them on the floor nicely. She untied the dress and slipped it on. It fit her perfectly, even the top part.

She smiled, it's good to have filled in up there. She thought. She looked over at the body sized mirror and gasped. It was beautiful on her. It hugged her curves, although it was a little tight under the breast, and a little on the legs she loved it. "I can see why she wore this, it's beautiful." she said.

Then Zuko knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there?" he asked. "Yes she said and opend the door. He grinned and a tear ran down his cheek. "You remind me of my mother in that dress Katara." he whispered. She frowned. "Do you want me to take it off?" she asked. He shook his head. "No keep it on, it suits you beautifuly."

Destiney opend a slide door and pulled Sokka in. He smiled and gave a little gasp. "It's perfect, isn't it?" she whispered. He nodded and started to walk. "You have Southern Water lillies!" he whispered and bent down by it. Destiney went with him and nodded. "My Aunt and mother built this by themselves you know, picked out all the flowers they wanted." she whispered. He looked at her and frowned.

"What happened to you Aunt and mother?" he asked. She closed her eyes and let out a ragged sigh. "They died, my mother tried to save her but ended up dying with her." she whispered. Sokka nodded and sighed. "My mother died too, when I was little, she died in a fire nation raid." he whispered and looked at the flower.

"Water nation lillies were her favorite, she would always have them in her hair." he said and gave a little laugh. Destiney nodded and looked at Sokka. "It hurts to lose a loved one, expecially when you have to watch them and bury them." she whispered. Sokka hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. "I wish I could take way your pain Princess Destiney." he said. She shook her head. "No, she died honorably, and painlessly. And I wish likewise Sokka." she whispered. He let go and looked at her. She smiled and sighed. He put his hand on her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"And you don't have to call me Princess Destiney, Sokka you can just call me Destiney." she whispered. He smiled and looked at her. She frowned a little and looked away. "I like you Sokka, a lot but if my father found out he would surely kill me or you or both." she whispered. Sokka sighed. This is the second time I did this with a princess. He thought. "But what about Zuko and my sister? Their together and your father doesn't..." She looked at him.

"He doesn't know Sokka." she whispered. "Yes he does Princess, and Iroh is trying to put you two together, just like lady Katara and Prince Zuko." Nikki said and walked up to them. Sokka and Destiney looked at her and Sokka smiled.

"I knew that old man was up to something." he said. Destiney smiled slightly. "So my father wouldn't care if me and Sokka saw each other?" she said. Nikki nodded and started walking. Then she stoped. "But don't tell anyone I told you that." she said, and walked out of the garden. Destiney looked at Sokka and smiled. Sokka did the same and gave her a peck on the cheek. Destiney put a hand up to her cheek and blushed.

"Thanks, but you missed." she said. He raised an eyebrow, "Missed what?" he said. She put her hands on his chin and kissed him deeply.

* * *

WOW! okay now alot happend in that chapter. Well I hope you liked it...R&R

-Z.F


	8. Alone

Okay I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's kinda short...but I think it came out pretty good...A lot of betrayal in this chapter...well R&R ENJOY!!

* * *

chapter eight

Alone

* * *

Katara let go and backed up. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." She said and started toward the door. Reality really hit her during that kiss. This whole year her and Sokka have just been sitting around in a cell, and now they're skipping down the Fire Palace halls like little children in a festival.

"Aang." she breathed and turned around toward Zuko. He smiled a little at her and started toward her. "It's okay Katara, It's not wrong what we are doing." he said reassuringly.She frowned and flung her hand at his face. He staggered back from the impact and touched his cheek.

She guided a string of water out of a vase of roses and got into a fighting stance. "You bastard." she spat. "This whole time, you were...using me as a decoy as Ozia finished this war. And...and I actually thought..." she closed her eyes and opened them to slits. "I'll kill you! You used me!"

Zuko stood up straight and lit his palms. "You really want to toy with me Katara? I have an unlimited amount of fire, while you only have that slice." Katara scowled at him and froze it into a dagger. "This 'little slice' is all I need to kick your..." She was cut off as Zuko hit her in the stomach with his fists.

She collapsed on the floor and looked at him. "I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do Zuko..." He put a finger to her finger and cradled her head on his chest. "Just listen to me, all you said was not true. How about you forget about...killing me and go to the ball with me." Katara tried pathetically to get out of his embrace and spat. "I would rather marry Admiral Zhoa."

He frowned and looked at the vase of roses that Katara had gotten the water from. "If that is really how you feel. I was going to make a proposition with you about the avatar...but since you want to kill me so much...go on." he spread his arms out, his chest wide open. "I'm open, hit me with your best shot."

She stared at his chest and looked at his face. "You bastard, so this is your plan, led me into another one of your pathetic tricks, believe me it won't work this time." He looked at her and gave a wiry smile. "From the begging I knew my father was making a mistake. You know my mother told me to not get involved in this war as much as I possibly can..." He looked around and caught her eyes. "She wanted me to help the avatar if I ever ran into him. But I guess I wanted my father's love and honor more than I wanted to betray my country.So how about we make a truths and just forget everything that has happened, this silly little fight."

She shook her head and screamed thrusting her hand forward toward his chest with the ice dagger...

Sokka and Destiney walked down the hallway side by side. "So how did you like the garden?" Sokka smiled at her and laughed. "I loved it a lot, I haven't had fun like this since I was with Aang..." he trailed off and stopped. 'Aang, I forgot about him.'

"Destiney, what do you know about the avatar?" She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Why?" he frowned at her and looked around. He grabbed a sword off the mantel display and put it to her throat. "You! Where is Katara for real? I know she couldn't be looking at dresses. And I know you've been distracting me haven't you? This was all one of yours and Zuko's plan to get our trust so you could...kill Aang isn't it so we can't help him!"

Destiney pushed away the sword, but Sokka held a firm grip. She put her hands up and did a funny laugh. "Sokka...what are you talking about? Of course I wasn't decoying you. And yes Katara is looking at dressed with Zuko just a couple of doors down..." she was cut off by a loud scream coming from a couple of doors away.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled and ran toward the scream. He threw open the door and ran in. "Katara!" he yelled. He looked over to two bodies. Zuko was holding Katara in his arms a frown on his face. He looked at Sokka and stood up, bringing a limp form of Katara with him. Destiney ran in and gasped, falling onto the side of the door.

"Zuko what did you do to my sister?" Sokka screamed and charged toward Zuko. He threw Katara's body on the bed and shot a stream of fire at Sokka. It knocked the sword out of Sokka's hand and he fell to the floor holding his hand. He looked at Sokka. Sokka looked up at him, his teeth showing. "I'm going to kill you!" He snarled.

Zuko walked up to him and hit him over the head. Knocking him unconscious. He looked at Destiney and sighed. "What have you done Zuko?" He scowled at her. "Katara was going to kill me, I had to do something quick. So before she dug that ice dagger of hers into my chest I hit her over the head with my sword handle. That's all."

She nodded, and rubbed her temples. "What are we going to do know?" He looked at her and smiled and little. "Um...get some guards to put them back into their cells.

"Aang I need you to promise me, when and if you stop Ozia, get far away from here." Aang looked at him surprised and nodded. "Sokka, Katara and me will all go back to the South Pole." Iroh shook his head. "I am sorry but Katara and Sokka will be staying here. They have...business they must apply to." Aang stared at him wide eyed and frowned. "No, they are going with me, and I know that is what they want too."

Iroh sighed and nodded. "I know but, well they have been comfortable here, Sokka has been with Destiney and Katara has been with Zuko for a while now, and I think they like where they are right now." Aang shook his head and sluggishly walked backwards into the shadows again. "That is all Iroh, you can go know." Iroh sighed and nodded. "Very well." He said and walked down the hall.

"Let go of me!" Iroh frowned and looked down the next hall. He rubbed his forehead and grunted. Coming down the hallway was no other than Sokka and Katara fighting for their freedom. Iroh walked toward them and raised a hand. The guards stopped, but kept a firm hand on their arms. "Did you upset Prince Zuko or something?" He said with a giggle.

Katara frowned and tried kicking the man. "You had something to do with this too didn't you!" she spat. He raised an eyebrow and his face set into a serious expression. "What do you mean my dear?" Katara spit out a laughed and eyed the man from head to toe. "You Zuko and Destiney were trying to make us forget about Aang and let Ozia finish this war once and for all weren't you? You were the one who made him act so loving around me when really he's a bratty bastard!"

Iroh coiled back and stared to play with his beard. "I don't understand what you are talking about, but no I had nothing to do with this. So what did you do to upset him so?"

Sokka frowned and looked at Katara's form. "Ya Katara, what did you do? I thought you were dead when I ran into the room." Katara frowned and looked at her brother. "Me and Zuko were in a fight when he hit me in the stomach. Than he was telling me that he had a proposition for me, he said he would let me see Aang if I went to the ball with him and forget any of this had happened."

Iroh nodded and looked at the guards. "Report them to their cells, I'm going to have a talk with Prince Zuko." He said and started up the stairs. Katara looked up toward his disappearing form and felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. 'I'm sorry everybody.'

* * *

EMO Katara and Sokka in this chapter don't you think??!!!Oh well I liked the chapter. Hope you guys did too. Like I said a lot of betrayal in this chapter kinda...well R&R

Z-F


End file.
